Urgency
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Tom becomes a father


URGENCY

I paced back and forth, biting my lip, intensely nervous as I waited. I clicked on the screen of my phone, looking at the time. I called him 20 minutes ago and still no answer. I couldn't just text this kind of news to him; this was too urgent for something so casual. No one else knew, nor did I want to tell anyone until I told him. "Damn this filming schedule." I cursed under my breath. Being married to the God of Mischief was trying enough, though I loved the fact I could say that. But to agonize over being able to talk to him, to hear his voice when he was gone, was torturous, especially when things became urgent, just like tonight.

"Screw it, I'm calling again." I picked up the phone and hit the green button, calling his number once more. It rang for what seemed like an eternity as I paced the living room floor, finally clicking on as someone answered.

"Ello?" _That's not Tom_, I thought exasperatedly.

"Chris?"

"Oh, ello, love." He jokingly answered.

"Where's Tom?"

"Um, in the middle of a scene right now. Need him?"

"Yeah, it's kind of urgent."

"Everything okay there, darling?" his tone grew serious. Darling Chris Hemsworth. Even though he and Tom weren't actually brothers, Chris acted just like one to him, and therefore I was like a sister to him. Imagine having the protection of Thor being a phone call away? I was a blessed woman.

"Um, I just really really need to talk to Tom. When is he gonna have a minute?"

"Um, hold on." I could hear the air whip past the phone on the other end as Chris marched off to talk to someone. "She needs Tom."

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear Joss whisper, suddenly hearing the sound of Tom's voice.

"You will ALL fall before me!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound.

"She won't say, but she insists on talking to him. Ah, okay. You still there?" Chris's voice grew louder once more as he returned to the phone.

"Yeah, I am. Was that Tom?" I laughed.

"Ehehe, yeah, he just tossed Robert out of a window." Chris chuckled. "Joss just ran up to him, one moment-" the sound became chaotic as a frantic exchange of the phone played out, Tom holding it against his ear, his breath coming in loud, fast gasps.

"Darling, what's going on? Everything all right?" He gasped into the phone.

"Everyone still around you, dear?" I asked solemnly.

"Yes, but I can excuse myself. Joss called break once Chris told him you needed me." I could hear him mumble excuses to the others, then the click of a door. "Okay, I'm alone. What's wrong?"

"Um…" I began, not sure how to set the news up for him, hearing his breath utterly stop at my hesitation. "I've been having some problems lately, within the past couple of weeks."

"What kind of problems, Darling? Do you need me?" he fired off in a fast pace, his worry intensifying in his voice.

"Um, it's this sickness. Every other day or so I've been absolutely rejecting everything I've ate." His breath came slow and drawn out, and I could hear by the sound he was holding back tears.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Is there any way I could turn on the Facetime? I need to see your face right now."

Within moments, I could see him. Beneath the long, scraggly black hair of Loki was my Tom's face, trying to keep calm, tears on the edge of his eyes as he looked into my pallor face.

"You're so pale, darling. Have you seen the doctor?" he looked away from the screen, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, blinking back a tear.

"Yes, I did, actually. He ran some tests." I kept my solemn tone steady, my own worry coloring it slightly. The door behind him opened as Chris, in full Thor getup, walked through and sat down off camera. Tom looked up to him, coughing, trying to conceal the pain in his voice.

"Um, give me just another minute, mate."

"Actually, Chris, just the man I wanted." I interjected. Tom turned back to the phone, his brows furrowed in that adorable way he does when he's confused. "I'd bet Chris would want to hear this."

"Aye? What is it?" Chris sat down next to Tom, coming half-way into view. I smiled, seeing the embodiments of the great Norse gods watching me with pained, confused expressions.

"Tell me, please darling, what did the doctor say?" Tom looked straight into the camera, straight into my eyes, and pleaded. Chris drew in a tense breath, not sure whether to look, but still actively engaged in what was transpiring.

"He said that, well, everything was positive." I bit my lip, feeling a smile prick at the corners of my mouth as I watched my husband fall slack-jawed, Chris seeming to be in just as much shock and confusion.

"Positive? For what? Oh, my God, I can't stay here, Chris. I have to go back, I have to talk to Joss, I can't-" Tom began to ramble, looking about around him, trying to get his bearings.

"Tom, Darling!" I shouted, no longer able to keep my laughter back.

"What, my dear? I swear to you, I'm out of this. You're my priority, you always will be, Darling." Tears blinked out of his eyes as he looked at me, his brow then furrowing at my laughter.

"Tom…" I smiled, watching the boys watch me with confusion as I walked to the dining room table, picking up the small piece of paper, the one that held all he needed to know. I slowly held out the paper in front of me, turned to face me. "I'm positive."

I turned the small sonogram picture, the babe being no more the size of a teddy graham, to face the camera, watching Chris laugh warmly, pushing Tom's shoulders and then embracing them as I laughed. Tom sat slack-jawed, wide-eyed, as his smile grew.

"You're…you're…we're?" He muttered, his grin growing even wider. "Really?"

"twelve weeks, darling." I put down the picture and walked to the mirror, turning to the side to reveal the tiniest bulge of my stomach, placing my hand in front of it. "Due in April."

Tom couldn't keep his excitement at bay as he hugged Chris, exclaiming "We're having a baby!". He picked the phone back up and, lovingly looking into my face, asked "That's all, right, dear? I mean, you do look a little pale, though."

"Morning sickness doesn't always come just in the morning. But the doctor said it should subside within the next week or so." I smiled. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Loki."

He laughed his amazing laugh, looking into the camera once more. "I love you, darling."

I smiled lovingly. "I love you too."

"How about we tell everyone? Is that alright dear? Can you stay on a bit longer?" Tom ran through the door, stopping just short of the set as Chris patted him on the shoulder once more, mumbling another congrats to him on the way.

"Of course, darling. I can't wait." I sat back on the living room couch, my feet in front of the fireplace, my hand on my growing little teddy graham as he ran into the set, bellowing "We're having a baby!" and the entire set erupted in a mass conglomeration of congrats and cheers.

I lay with my phone in front of my face, my belly as I get congrats from everyone: Robert turning to wink at Tom off camera as he gave me his; Chris and Chris both giving the thumbs-up while Mark and Scarlett told me a sincere congrats through their wide smiles. Jeremy took hold of the phone then, looking me straight in the eyes, a grim look on his face. I knew where he was going with this.

"Lucy?"

I cracked up, then biting my lip, I fell into character. "Ricky?" I said in a mock solemn tone.

"I think you have some splaining to do." He looked up off the camera and winked as he looked back and said Congrats, then once again Tom's face filled the screen.

"I love you, darlings." He smiled, blowing a kiss to the phone.

I mirrored his gesture. "we love you too, baby."


End file.
